Vampires In Inaba?
by TheBloodEdge
Summary: A loner vampire and a closet yandere? In Inaba? Plus the already wacky cast of Persona 4 minus Souji? You know you're up for a wacky and blood curdling adventure! Makes sense in context. Loads and loads of take thats to Twilight!


**God, please kill me now. Please! C'mon! If I don't write this, it'll be stuck in my head forever and haunt me in my nightmares. So... Enjoy...? **

**Basically, it takes place directly after all the events in Persona 4. Now with vampires! Instant awesome, just add vampires!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rung. I really hate mornings. The sunlight blazed on my face and made it sparkle like stupid. I hate sparkling. It's annoying. So I covered myself up in my blanket. After all, there's about 30 minutes before school starts. I could take a quick 5 minute nap. Scratch that, I'm gonna get outta bed.<p>

I prepared myself for school. Showering, brushing my teeth, packing my bags... You name it. But of course, breakfast is important. So I opened the fridge and grabbed a packet of sausages and then microwaved them. I have to live on sausages.

Why you ask? Because I'm a frickin' vampire of course! You know, that old stereotype about how we have to drink blood to survive... Is stupid. Sausages are made of processed animal leftovers and even their blood. Vampires could SO live on THAT. A lot and I mean A LOT of vampires never figured that out. They go out hunting for animals or humans and then drink their blood. Dumbasses.

Oh yeah, my name. Matsu Kusanagi. Actually, that's one of hundreds if not thousands of fake names I used. My real name? I forgot. You tend to forget these things when you use lots of fake names.

I've been around since Before Christ. Yeah, I'm that old. How I got infected, I forgot that too. Again I say, you'll forget important details if you've lived for thousands of years.

And I absolutely HATE being a vampire. Okay, modernization lets me survive without the need to hunt for animals. That's okay. What's not okay is being immortal. Fine, I'm being whiny. But being immortal means I have to live to see my family and friends die. That just sucks. I've made a lot of friends in my centuries of living, and they all died before me.

What else? Um, the cool part is the super strength, super speed and the iron defense. And I can read and control minds... But I got bored of that after half a millennia. So I don't use that ability at all.

So, all my life, I've been traveling around. To avoid suspicion of my immortality. I've switched high schools a lot and started the freshman year for a LONG time. Now, I live in a small apartment in Inaba. I kinda like this town. Especially when it gets foggy, then I don't sparkle like an idiot. Hell, for the entire month of December last year, it was all fog. Of course, there were crazy people going around saying it's poisonous and will DESTROY US ALL! It didn't.

Whoops, sausage is ready. I put two pieces in a small bento box and left for school. It's amazing how much information you can tell in 5 minutes. Before leaving, I crossed out the date on my calendar. 5th May 2012? It's been that long huh? In two years time, I'll have to move to another country and start the freshman year again. I carried my bag and locked the door to my room. Safety first. Don't wanna get robbed.

On my way to school, I heard two girls gossiping. Well, eavesdrop is a more proper term.

"Remember the murders last year?" the short haired brunette asked.

"Oh, those were scary! The killer was sick enough to hang the dead bodies upside down!" the black haired ponytail girl answered.

"Who was he again? The deliveryman Hamtaro right?" the shot haired brunette tried to remember.

"No, it was the detective, Tofu something!" the black haired ponytail answered.

I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation till we reached school. I would butt in and correct their mistakes, such as the names of the ones involved, but I'd rather not. I don't wanna make friends anymore. They'll grow old and die right in front of me. And again, that sucks. That sucks HARD.

Well, it we made it. The girls never noticed a sparkly guy behind them, that's good. At school, I try to stay at places with the most shade. And sometimes I stay in the toilet. Many people suspect I do something else in there, but I swear, I take cat naps.

So it was time for class. I'm in Class 2-2. The only person of note in this one class would be Rise Kujikawa. Dude, she's an idol. Buuuut, she's nothing like she is on TV... I'm talking about her bust size. I vaguely remember her hanging out with a silver haired guy.

And more importantly, I vaguely remember that silver haired guy hanging out, if not dating, about six or seven other girls. Hell, that guy is a LEGEND in this town. A lot of people who became friends with him seem much happier than before. And there were rumors of him buying weapons from an art store. He even beat the fabled Aya's Rainy Day Beef Bowl challenge. And fished the Guardian. And not to mention the fact that if you ask him for anything, he WILL get it for you by hook or by crook. HOW is a mystery. Okay, I think I've made my point on how envious I am of this guy. But he left last month, so too bad.

So the teachers teaches crap I already know. It is boring having to do the same damn things over and over again. The one teacher I seem to argue with most would be Ms. Sofue, the history teacher.

Vampire with thousands of years of experience versus teacher with thirty years of experience. Somehow, the war always ends in her favor.

My homeroom teacher is Kashiwagi... She's on the WRONGEST side of 30. I heard she tried to seduce 4 underage guys at the Amagi Inn last year. It's a good thing she never targets me. Instead, she spends time attacking Rise verbally. Sucks to be her.

Tell you the truth, there's a girl in the class I like. Heheh. Uh, she moved to Inaba last month. She's pretty nice and all. Kinda a ditz. Physically, she's slim, not very ample on the chest but good enough, her hair's quite long and blonde, probably dyed it, and that's about it. Her name...? Minami Kihara.

Why do I use explicit details like this? Because I'm a vampire based on Stephenie Meyers' series. I have to spend more than a third of an entire book describing people's looks. It's in my blood. Or whatever surges through my veins.

So school ended. Nothing to note. Minami and Rise get along really well, maybe because they live nearby. Oh, I forgot to say, Minami's the nephew of Daidara, the art shop owner. I think I heard her say something about her parents working overseas... I'm sounding more and more like a creepy stalker aren't I?

So I went to the bookshop to see if they sold the last Man Series. Whoop-de-doo, they have it. I took a quick glance through it. It's about a shy and meek boy and his boisterous and confident surrogate brother who escape their secluded underground village to see the surface... Giant robots are involved.

Aww hell, I'll buy it. I took a copy of the book and went to the clerk.

"Oh, that's one of our last copies. Nice choice." He said.

"Mmm hmm." I groaned, nodding.

So I left the store, there's that guy outside with the Hard Boots. He's ALWAYS standing there. I walked by the petrol station. I vaguely remember an attendant who works here. He's gone now. Or was it a she? I never found out.

Coincidentally, Minami was crossing the road... Dammit. I can't keep my cool everytime I lay my eyes on her. Shiiiiiiit. She was busy tapping on her phone, messaging someone. Bad idea.

Why? Because of her clumsiness, she never noticed the delivery truck that's heading straight for her. The driver slammed the honks and stepped on the brakes as hard as he could.

Minami on the other hand, just stood there and looked at the truck heading directly at her. No reaction at all. Not even a scream. Seems like her legs gave up on her.

Okay. I can't risk having my secret revealed. I've kept it so well for like... Forever. I can't risk it being found out by a mortal...

On the other hand. I'm not about to let anyone die like this!

I won't give it a second thought. I dropped my book and ran to her. She started to have a little bit of reaction. Mainly, a face that basically says, OH CRAP!

So what I did is, I leaped and shoved her away. The shove managed to get her out of the delivery truck's hit area... But it did hit me. From my right arm down to my right foot. It basically got the right part of my body.

Fun fact. Vampire skin is diamond hard. So, the delivery truck had it worse than me. When it hit me, the entire front of the truck was bent. Like a... Like a... Nike logo? Fine. I have no clue what I can compare it with.

It did however, send me flying several feet away, leaving me rolling on the ground. I was conscious the whole way. Needless to say, it hurt BADLY.

Oh yeah, the other thing that sucks about being immortal. I can get thrown in a pit of lava and still come back alive. Yes, it WILL hurt. Pain is nothing t be scoffed at.

The driver of the truck came out to check on me. But more importantly, Minami checked on me. And since I'm narrating, I have no choice but to scream, YEAAAAAAH!

The driver looked more worried. He had short slick back hair, and constantly looked sad. Wait, why do I feel like I've seen him before?

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Please don't press charges on me. It was an accident, I swear."

Wow, I just got run over and none of my bones are dislocated. Not a single hint of blood is anywhere. I took a moment to read everyone's minds. No one figured out I'm immortal. This town is full of IDIOTS. And I like that.

"Don't worry." I said. "I'm fine see? You should worry more about your truck."

And he did. Geez. You'd expect a guy to worry more. That's good, I guess. He went to check the damages on his truck. Then, he called for a tow truck.

Minami looked at me with a sad look on her face. Yeah, I could have died. Couldn't blame her or feeling bad. If I learned anything, it's to not make anyone feel bad about themselves.

"It's not your fault." I smiled. "I mean... Uh..."

Shit. I lost my cool. I can't think of the words to use at a situation like this. Damn you hormones!

"I'm sorry. I should've been a little more careful." She said.

"Eh, don't blame yourself." I said, standing up.

I went over to the book I dropped earlier and picked it up. Yep, the Man Series. Minami noticed the book I held.

"Is that the last book of the Man Series?" she asked.

That is a rhetorical question. What else could it be? It blatantly says Man Series right there.

"Duh." I mumbled.

"Wow, I always wanted to buy that! But I always don't have enough money." She said.

She then looked at me. Seems like she's lost for words. I can tell she wants to borrow it. Maybe she's too shy to ask because it's the Man Series and she's a woman? Nah. The series have a lot of guys for a girl to fawn over. Oh wait, it's because I just saved her life a minute ago. Guy saves your life, take his book. No wonder she's too embarrassed to ask.

"You can borrow it. Hell, return it anytime you want." I smiled.

"Really? Thanks!" Minami, looking pretty damn happy. "I'm Minami, we're in the class. Your name's Matsu right?"

She remembers my name! Tch. My hormones are acting up again.

Yes, I got infected when like 16-ish. And I still had my hormonal problems. And since vampire bodies are never changing... I suffer hormonal problems all the GODDAMN time.

"Yeah." I said, handing my book to her.

"Well, I owe you twice as much now." Minami said. "Oh, when I came here, someone told me a rumor. If you look into a turned off TV when it's raining at midnight, you'll see your soulmate inside. Ever heard that one?"

"Yeah. Never tried it though." I answered.

"Hey, I got an idea!" she said. "It's gonna rain tonight, so WE should try it!"

"O-Okay." I said.

It's only a silly dumb rumor... But since she told me too... I might as well try it. Damn hormones.

We parted ways and returned home. I wonder if she's skeptical that I survived a moving truck. Meh, No use worrying.

* * *

><p>So it's almost midnight. I looked at my TV. It's off, definitely. I can hear the clock ticking. And then it struck midnight. And played that annoying tune. Should have bought a song-less wall clock.<p>

But the TV was blank. Nothing at all. I sighed and turned around. But the TV started to make annoying whoop-whoop-whoop sounds. I turned my head back to the TV and I'll be. Someone did appear.

The image was to blurry to make out who it is. But it was definitely... Humanoid. Ugh, it's too blurry to make out whether it's a man or a woman.

And then it stopped. I poked at the TV screen. Nothing but the sound of tapping. I got tired. Staying up so late isn't good for the health. So I went to bed.

* * *

><p>It was late night at Tatsumi Textiles. Kanji worked on his knew doll. After all, his senpai and friend, Souji told him to never stop sewing and chase that dream. That he shouldn't be embarrassed no matter what people think.<p>

Now the clock struck midnight. The sound of the TV hit Kanji's eardrums. And to his shock, he saw someone on the Midnight Channel. He couldn't make out the gender though.

He immediately called Yosuke.

"Whaaaat? Why would you call at this hour?" Yosuke, frustrated as he was asleep a few moments ago.

"Senpai! I saw someone on the Midnight Channel!" Kanji, restless.

"Huh? That's impossible! We put a lid on the case, we even beat Izanami!" Yosuke, surprised. "Who was on it?"

"I don't know. The image was too damn blurry!" Kanji, sounding mad.

"Dammit. We'll discuss this tomorrow at the special headquarters." Yosuke said. "Now get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Chapter 1! Now that that's over, don't expect me to work on it anymore! It's finally out of my mind, YAHOO!<strong>


End file.
